To Walk Among Death
by aquaticvixen83
Summary: On her way home Val spots a body lying on the ground about a mile away from her house. She gets the surprise of her life when she finds out it's her tv idol in the flesh. Everything gets spun around when fiction becomes reality. This story will for the most part follow the BTVS storyline with my OC. It will be a Spike and OC pairing as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the characters and plots. I only own my character Valentina Gray.

Summary: On her way home Val spots a body lying on the ground about a mile away from her house. She gets the surprise of her life when she finds out it's her tv idol in the flesh. Everything gets spun around when fiction becomes reality.

Hello dear reader!

Let me give you some background information on myself and story. Hmmm looks…. I'm pretty short, 5'3 to be exact. I'm not skinny by any means but I'm not big either; my genetics have been kind on where my sweet foods go haha. My hair is dark brown that is tinted red in the sun, and it's about waist length and wavy. My eyes are a dark violet.

I just finished my sophomore year in High School. I had been obsessed with watching BTVS since it aired. It doesn't hurt that I'm from LA just like Buffy! I was so worried for a second that Buffy had really bitten the dust this time. Little did I know that I would be quite certain of her liveliness? Oh, and I had just, like really just turned 16 when all the crazy started. I was just soooo excited to find a body on the side of the road coming home from my celebration. Happy birthday to me, not.

So, let's get started

"" **-** Talking

 _Italics- sarcasm_

(Thinking)

Chapter 1

"Whoooooooo! Sweet 16 baby!"

If you haven't gathered today is my sweet 16, and I am enjoying the end of my day in my new to me 67' Ford Mustang. It is a beautiful violet color with silver pin stripping. I was about 15 minutes from home stuck at a red light when I heard a thump. (What the hell was that?) I looked around, and figured someone had just dropped a case of something since there was a gas station on the corner across the street. I was wrong. I could hear the slight sound of what seemed like denim on concrete. As the light turned green, I slowly drove through the intersection. Squinting in an attempt to improve my vision I could see the outline of a fairly large bump on the side walk. Now most people wouldn't blink at ignoring someone or something on the side of the road, but I am a super softy and can't stand any living creature being in pain if I can help. I mean come on, I've had my parents stop on the side of the highway because I saw a turtle stuck on its back.

I pulled over, got out of my car, and started heading towards the mystery blob as a million thoughts went through my mind. (What if it's a dead body?!) The pile shifted. "Unnh!"(Oh good, it's a person…. Shit what if it's a serial killer! My mom was right. She always said my bleeding heart would get me into trouble.) "Unnh!"

"Hello?"Whoever it was, they were starting to move more. It had to hurt. From how loud the thump was when they hit it sounded like they fell from a roof top or something. As I got closer I realized it was a girl. (Whew that is a good sign. At least I have a better chance even if she is psycho.) "Hello? Can you speak?"I crouched down beside her, and refrained from touching her to prevent unnecessary pain.

It took what felt like hours before she started moving again. "Help."Her voice was so raspy, but then again I wasn't the one laying on a sidewalk. I couldn't just watch her struggle. So as I saw her start to lift up her upper body I put an arm under each of hers and helped pull her into a sitting position. "Thank you."I gasped as she looked up and I was finally able to see her face. "Oh my god! You…. You're Buffy!"

Her eyes shot opened as she looked at me. "How do you know who I am? Do I know you?" I just shook my head and smiled slightly at her. "As much as I would love to say I know you, I don't. And millions of people know who you are. You're show is pretty popular. I suppose I should call you Ms. Gellar not Buffy huh?" I have never seen someone look so confused when someone hears their name mentioned. "What are you talking about what show? I don't know a Gellar? I'm just Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"You must have knocked your head and still think you're recording the show. You're a fantastic actress!"I smiled as she looked at me like I was the one that knocked their head. "No! I am Buffy! I have no idea what you're talking about. Tv show? Actress? Where am I?"I stared in confusion as Buffy? Started to stand. "You're in LA." She shook her head. "That can't be. I was on my way back to Sunnydale. I don't understand." (This can't be, it's impossible! She really thinks that she is Buffy from the show.) "Ok, I know you think your Buffy; which is really hard for me to swallow since here you're not real sooooo… I hate to ask this with the trauma you must have faced but, can you prove it?" Buffy just frowned at me. Before anything else was said she walked over to the brick building behind her and punched the wall. My jaw dropped as I examined the fist sized hole that went in almost a foot. I starred at her in shock as she just shrugged. (Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! She's real, Buffy is real.) I was having a rough time with this life changing moment when Buffy put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I just nodded. "Ok, so what do you mean I'm not real?" I just sighed and looked at her. "This might be a pretty long story, so maybe we should go somewhere that isn't a street corner?" She just nodded in understanding. "Yeah that might be a good idea. What do you have in mind?" "How about my place? You can even stay there until we figure out this whole mess." "Alright." We headed towards my car and got it. Starting the engine I looked over at my new to be housemate and smiled. "I'm Valentina Gray by the way, but my friends call me Val. Since I already know about you it's only fair you know my name at least." Buffy just smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Val."

As we made the short trip to my house Buffy looked at me. "So Val, tell me about yourself. We should probably start with some basics before we get into the heavy stuff. Plus you seem to know about me already." "That's probably a good idea, but just so you know I don't know everything about you haha. Just the basics." Buffy just nodded. "That may be true but I want to know about the girl I'll be living with for who knows how long." "Well, I'm sixteen just like you. Actually today is my birthday; maybe you're the answer to my birthday wish." "What do you mean?" "I wished for something special to happen so my life wasn't so boring, and now look what happened. My teen idol from my all time favorite tv show just so happened to appear out of nowhere! It's very strange to say the least." "Oh." "Any who, summer break just started a week ago after finishing my sophomore year." "Me too!" I just looked at Buffy and smiled. "Yeah but I highly doubt my year was as stressful as yours." Buffy just shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. You know besides the whole dying briefly." "Yeah that would be a downer for sure."

As I pulled up into the driveway and parked my new baby I looked at Buffy. "Ok so quick rundown before we go in and all the questions start." "Ok, give it to me straight." We both just grinned at each other and laughed. "Well, my dad's name is Will and my mother's name is Samantha. They're both in their early forties. My dad is an officer for the LAPD, and my mom teaches ballet. I have a little brother named Vincent, I call him Vinny, but he hates it haha. He's 8." "Got it Will and Samantha parents, and little bro Vinny." I just smiled and nodded. "Yup, and I figured for a back story I'll just tell my parents that you're a friend from school and that you're mom had to go away for business overseas. She left this morning which is why I am asking my parents on such short notice. How is that?" "Sounds perfect, but what about my name?" "Oh, don't worry about that they won't know that you have the same name as a tv character, but maybe we should just alter your last name to Winters." "Ok, easy enough to remember." "Let's do it!"

We got out of the car and headed inside. "Hey, I'm home!" "We're in the kitchen hun!" Buffy and I made our way towards the kitchen. I looked at Buffy. "Vinny must be in bed." "Who are you talking to Val?" "You'll see." We walked into the kitchen and saw my parents drinking some coffee. "Oh, hello!" Buffy smiled politely and gave a small wave. "Mom, Dad, this is Buffy. She's a friend from school told her she could stay here while her mom is away." My dad put down his mug and gave me his you better explain look. "Buffy was new this semester, which is why you all haven't met yet. Her mom received a call yesterday about work, and she had to go overseas immediately. It would have been awful staying home alone all summer so I told her she could stay here." My dad just shook his head while my mom laughed. My mom came over to the two of us and put an arm over each of our shoulders. "Our little Valentina, always helping others with her bleeding heart." "Valentina I really wished you would've talked to us sooner about this. "But dad I couldn't. I just found out hours ago." My mom patted my shoulder. "It's fine hun, but next time give a little warning." "Will do." Mom smiled at Buffy. "Buffy we are more than happy to have you here for as long as you need." "Why don't you girls go ahead and head upstairs. I hope you don't mind sharing a room for a night. Buffy I'll get the guest room ready for you tomorrow." "No rush! I'm so sorry for imposing on you all especially on such short notice." "No worries! Now get to bed girls, and we'll see you in the morning."

The two of us headed up to my room. I pulled out an extra set of pajamas and handed them to Buffy. "Here ya go. They might be a little loose, but we can go get you some clothes tomorrow. The bathroom is right through that door." I pointed to the door on the left wall. "We will be sharing a bathroom. I hope you don't mind. The guest room is actually through the other door in there. It connects the two rooms." Buffy just smiled and nodded. "Thank you, they are perfect." As she went into the bathroom to change I pulled out a pair of pajamas for myself and quickly changed. While I was waiting I turned on some music to drown out our talk I was sure would be having. I couldn't have my parents hearing or they'd think we are crazy.

Buffy came out of the bathroom just as I sat down on my bed. "So, I'm thinking now is a good time to talk." "I think you're right." Buffy just sat across from me as we looked at each other. "What do you know about me? What's with the tv show thing?" "All I know is what I've seen in the show. You're the main character of a tv show called Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Right now season one just ended. You killed the Master and I'm assuming you had "summer break" like me." "So it's a show about me slaying vampires?" "Yup. I mean Willow, Xander, Giles, and Cordelia are all in it too. Are they real where you're from? Are you really a Slayer?" I could tell it was a bit of a sore subject as I saw Buffy's shoulders tense. "Yeah, they're all real. I'm the Slayer, and they're my family." "I'm sorry Buffy I can't imagine how difficult this must be. Most things should be the same I would think. Just no monsters." "I hope so." "As for what I know and what was on the show; I can probably download the episodes online and you can see them for yourself." Buffy just nodded. "Ok, but maybe we should save that for another day. Preferably when your parents aren't home." "Well then I suppose we should both turn in and get some sleep. With how this weekend has started, who knows what's in store." We each got under the bed covers and headed off into dream land.

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything affiliated with it. The only thing I own is my character Val and her family. Thank you!

Chapter 2

I was somewhere new yet familiar all at the same time. I looked around and saw dozens of people dancing and laughing. Somewhere close by there was live music playing but it was muffled. If I didn't know any better I would say I was at the Bronze but that was impossible. Buffy might have shown up in my world but I highly doubt an entire building could appear too. "Hey Willow! Xander!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Buffy walking over to two of the Scooby gang. (What on earth is going on? I don't remember seeing this in the show. Maybe my mind is just running amok with reality turning upside down.) "Come on Val!" My head snapped up to see Buffy waving me over and the others smiling at me. I walked over and waved slightly. "Hey." "Hey Val, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." "Nothing Will, I just got lost in a train of thought is all." Xander grinned and slapped me on the back. "Well how 'bout a dance to get the mind back on the fun train." I laughed and nodded. "Well I don't supposed it could…." Before I could even finish I was being pulled by the behemoth that is Xander across the room to the dance floor. Willow and Buffy quickly followed suit.

After a couple songs I excused myself to grab a drink. On my way to the bar I bumped into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry!" I looked up to see a blonde man about half a foot taller than me staring down at me. (Oh, geez. The Billy Idol look does good things for him, and those eyes. Yesh!) "Well hello there. Do I know you?" I shook my head. "Uh no, absolutely not." "Best be on your way love. Next fella you bump into might not be so kind." He winked as I decided against the drink and headed back to the gang. I hadn't made it two steps before I heard a loud beeping, and felt something on my shoulder.

"Val, hey Val come on wake up!" I jumped and my eyes flew open as I felt my shoulders being shook. "Huh? Wha? I'm up, I'm up!" I pulled myself into a sitting position, and looked at Buffy. "Please tell me I'm in my bed in LA." Buffy just quirked her head to one side and laughed. "Where else would you be? I'm the world jumper haha." "I suppose heh. I just had a super weird dream. I guess my mind is just on overload." (I wonder who that guy was, oh well.) "Well it is already 11 so I think we should get moving." "Right, we should get changed, grab some food, and go shopping!" Buffy just laughed at me and nodded. "Sounds good to me, but do you think you could spare another change of clothes?" "Sure thing!" I jumped out of bed and headed to my closet. "Feel free to grab anything you like I don't mind." I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple v-neck tee before heading to the bathroom. When I came back out Buffy had already changed into a grey skirt with light pink button up shirt. "Nice outfit, I love that skirt. Let's go grab some food." I grabbed my wallet and leather jacket of the chair by my desk, and we headed downstairs.

As we made our way to the kitchen I spotted my mom and little brother sitting on the living room couch watching cartoons. "Hey mom, Vinny." My little bro waved from his spot on the couch. "Hiya Val." "You're not even gonna look at us?" I waited a minute till a commercial started and watched as Vinny jumped onto the couch cushion and looked at us. "Hiiiiiii, are you Buffy? My mom said I couldn't wake Val up cause she was having a sleepover. You're pretty!" Buffy just laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm Buffy, and thank you." "You girls sleep well?" "Yes mom." "Good. Would you like me to make you two something to eat?" "That's okay mom, we can fend for ourselves." "Alright." They went back to watching tv as Buffy and I continued on.

"What do you feel like, breakfast or lunch?" "Hmmmm how about waffles?" I turned to see Buffy holding a box of toaster waffles. "Good idea, quick, tasty, and somewhat nutritious." I popped a few in the toaster and grabbed us some orange juice. "So, Buffy are there any particular stores you'd like to go to? I'm sure they're the same as back home." "Any will do. If we just go to a mall I'm sure I can find a new wardrobe." I just nodded as our breakfast popped up. Placing them on plates I handed Buffy hers, and we sat down to enjoy. As soon as we finished we started to head out the door. "Bye mom, we're going to the mall. We'll be back later." "Alright hun. Try to be back by dinner." "Will do." We headed to the car and towards shopping land!

It was about an hour until Buffy pointed out a mall she just had to go to. "Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I shopped at a proper mall!" I found a parking spot and fought to keep up with her Slayer speed. "Buffy, wait up!" She stopped at the doors and grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry Val. I just got a little excited." As I got closer she frowned. "Is it terrible I'm not freaking out about getting home, but I'm excited about being normal? Even if it is only for a little while?" "No, and honestly I would probably act the same. You live a crazy life, and deserve a little break." After going from store to store for three hours I needed a break, and decided to meet Buffy at the food court. "Hey Buff?" "Yeah?" "Do you mind if I head to the food court? I'll stay there until you're ready. I'll even take some of the bags to the car." "Oh, sure. I'll try not to take too much longer." "You're fine, I'll see ya soon." I took our first round of bags to the car and headed back to the food court to grab a smoothie and chill. While waiting for Buffy I decided to go relax in one of the massage chairs nearby. I must have been worn out because soon I was back in a dreamscape that felt all too real.

I stood by a metal column and looked at my friends laughing and dancing. Our group had changed since last time. Where was Angel? Even Cordelia was gone and there was a new blonde girl standing rather close to Xander. (What is going on? Is my mind just getting carried away?) I felt a hand go around my waist and a deep voice whisper in my ear. "Hello love. Why aren't you out there dancing?" I rolled my eyes and somehow I knew what to say. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with Harmony discussing Unicorns or something?" I heard the voice behind me scoff as his hand tightened. "You and I both no I don't have any bloody feeling for that twit. She simply makes for a good pet or lackey. Likes to give a good scratch now and then." "Ew! That just makes it so much easier to ignore you." "Come on love you know I'd rather get comfy with you than her." "I really don't care. Besides I have better things to do than be second best especially to the enemy." I went to pull away. Before I got a two feet away I was spun back around. I stared into cool blue eyes as I heard him whisper. "You're never second… in anything." I watched him get closer….

"Have a nice nap?" "Huh?" I looked up to see a smiling Buffy with her arms once again full of shopping bags. "I guess I didn't realize just how tired I was. What time is it?" Buffy just laughed and pulled me out of the chair. "Five thirty or so. Time to head back I guess?" "Yeah, mom wanted us back for dinner." The two of us started to make our way to the car when Buffy stopped and put a hand on my arm. "Val, are you ok?" "Yeah, why?" "You just seem out of it." "I just had a weird dream. My mind is on overload and being way to active." (How can I tell her that I keep having dreams of her friends? Are they glimpses of what is happening in her world? Or perhaps glimpses of the future?) "Well if you need to talk I'm here. This whole adventure is new to both of us. We have to stick together." I just nodded as we continued on to the car and started our ride back home.

Thank goodness Buffy has her super strength or it would've taken forever to get all of our bags inside. A passerby would think we robbed an entire store. "We're home!" "Oh good! Once you put your things away you girls can set the table and start putting things out." We quickly tossed the bags in my room and went back downstairs. Vinny was still in the living room but instead of watching cartoons he was playing a video game. "Hey squirt have you done anything besides sit in front of the tv?" "Yeah, I ate lunch in the kitchen earlier and rode bikes with Bobby for a bit." "At least you got your vitamin D." I rolled my eyes and moved on. As we made it to the kitchen we witnessed the cooking fury that I call mom. "Perfect timing girls! Go ahead and start readying the table while I finish up in here." "Alrighty." I handed Buffy the placemats and silverware while I grabbed plates and glasses. "Buffy go ahead and start putting down the mats. I'll be right behind you." After we got the table set we started taking out the side dishes. It was like clockwork the way my mom pulled lasagna out of the oven right as my dad walked through the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" Buffy laughed and gave me a goofy smile. "Does your dad always act like this? Are your sure you aren't the fictional character?" I just stuck my tongue out at her. "No, he must have had a good day." We watched in embarrassed horror as my dad handed my mother a bouquet of red carnations and kissed her cheek. "You my dear are amazing, and your timing impeccable." We started coughing as my parents looked up and rolled their eyes at us. "Vinny! It is time for dinner. Come wash your hands." "Buuuuuuut dad, I'm almost to the next level." "Now Vinny. I have no doubt you will finish your game, but not right this moment. Come on." Vinny came running in sliding across the tile floor in his socks. Crashing into dad Buffy and I couldn't contain ourselves from the laughter that bubbled up. Shaking her head my mom let out a small laugh, and watched my dad pull him and my brother up. "Go on you two. Have a seat and we'll be there in a minute." I just nodded and grabbed a pitcher of water to sit on the dining table.

A few minutes later the rest of my family joined us and we started dinner. Picking up a slice of garlic bread my dad looked at Buffy. (Gulp, this might be a problem.) "So Buffy tell us about yourself. We didn't get to talk to you much last night." Buffy smiled and put down her fork. "Well I'm originally from LA. I moved away a little further up north. My mom and I just moved back this last semester. Hopefully I'll be able to finish out high school before I move again." My dad nodded happy with her answer. (Wow, and to think she isn't event stretching the truth that much. We might not have anything to worry about.) I decided to turn our conversation away from Buffy. "So dad how was work? Anything exciting?" "Pretty uneventful. Couple minor accidents but nothing too bad." The next several minutes were quite as we continued eating. Once we were finished Buffy and I helped mom clear the table. My dad helped Vinny wash dishes. Chores is this house start young haha. As we were putting leftovers away my mom decided to put in her two cents worth of conversation. "So what will you girls be doing this summer? Any plans?" We just shrugged. "Typical teenagers, no plans haha." "I'm sure there is plenty of beach time in our future mom." She smiled and nodded at my belated answer. "Just make sure to wear plenty of sunscreen." Once everything was cleaned and put away we decided to head to my room and start making sense of the mess of bags we left up there. "Oh, Buffy?" "Yes Mrs. Grey?" "I just wanted to tell you the guest room is ready for you hun." "Okay, thank you."

After sorting our bags I helped Buffy take her wardrobe to her new room. "Wow." "Glad you like it. Looks like mom out did herself redoing the home room while we were gone. She even put in a tv, dang." "It's amazing!" Buffy spun around and gave me a bear hug. "You guys are unbelievable! I'm so glad I met you!" She pulled back and just stare at me. "I will never forget anything you and you're family have done for me. You are so a part of the Scooby gang. Even if you aren't from my world." Her eyes were tearing up and I smiled. "It's no big, really Buffy. I gotta say I'm really glad you're not just a figment of my imagination haha. You're welcome here as long as you like." Buffy gave me another hug and pulled away. "I promise, I'll help you find a way home too." "Thanks." "Of course….. I know it's still kind of early but I think I'm gonna grab a book and read for a bit before hittin the hay." Buffy nodded. "Ok, I think I'll do the same; not read of course but watch tv. It's been a while since I could just stay in and veg." With our nights planned out we went our separate ways. I grabbed mystery novel from the shelf and lounged on my bed. (Alright Sherlock, let's see what mystery you solve tonight.)

The last thing I remember was reading Sherlock call Watson a nancy boy, and seeing the red numbers on my clock reading 12:25.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. In fact the only thing I lay claim to is my OC Valentina and her family.

""- Talking

Italics- sarcasm

(Thinking)

Chapter 3

This time I wasn't at the bronze; I was in a cemetery. I was alone or at least I thought I was. There was a crunching behind me, and I turned around spying a vampire not five feet away. (Not good! This is so not good. Where is everyone?) "Sir I'm not sure if you're aware but your face seems to be a bit bumpy." He growled and lunged at me. I shrieked and jumped over a headstone trying to get away. "Oh, come on where is Buffy when I need her!" I heard the vamp behind me laugh as he grasped the back of my shirt and flung me into a tree. "That hurt! Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice with others?" I scrambled back and pulled myself up in an attempt to get away. "Come on Mr. Bumpy I'm sure a nice little squirrel would taste much better than little ol me." I turned and started running. I could hear him getting closer and then nothing. "Wha?" Next thing I know I'm face to face with Angel in full vamp mode. "Oh thank bob!" I put my arms around him. "I know you might not know who I am but I'm a friend of Buffy's." Angel pushed me back and grinned as I fell to the ground. "Oh I am fully aware of who you are. A girl out of her world and out of time." By now I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers. I gasped as I felt a hand come around my neck. "Come now Angelus. Perhaps we should send her as a sign to the Slayer. Let her live, just not unscathed." "Becoming soft?" "Not a bit, however this will be a first sign as you will. You will come after her, and no one is safe. This is a warning, and next time nothing but a lovely pale corpse will be left behind." (Angelus? What the Fuck! Angel is a good guy, vamp whatever. This crap is too much.) "I just want to go home!" I could feel them staring as I opened my eyes and saw a grinning Angelus? "Oh, don't worry you'll make it back." I watched, shaking as he leaned down. "I don't think so gramps, my idea, my meal." Angelus snapped up and glared at my captor. "Be quick. Drop her somewhere she'll be found." I watched as my nightmare walked away. "Sorry pet, this will hurt a bit." (I know that voice.) Before I could make a move to turn around I felt teeth plunging into my neck. Then nothing.

I woke up Sunday morning with a crick in my neck. (Ugh I didn't even change last night. I'm stiff all over.) Rolling over I turned my alarm clock off before it had the chance to penetrate my sensitive ears. I could hear my dad making breakfast. (I hope it's chocolate chip pancakes. I could really use some chocolate.) I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, knocking before going in. As I stood there brushing my teeth I squinted looking at my neck in the mirror. There were two small holes on the side of my neck. I spit out my toothpaste and started feeling the bumps on my neck. "This is impossible. It can't be. It's just an allergic reaction to a bug bite." I heard a light knock coming from Buffy's door. "Hey Val, is it okay if I come in? I just need to brush my teeth." "Uh, sure Buff that's fine." I grimaced as I heard the door open and watched Buffy come in. Buffy frowned as she looked at me. "Hey Val is everything ok?" "Honestly Buff, I'm not sure anymore." I looked at Buffy with tears in my eyes and she gasped realizing what had me freaked out. She walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Val how did this happen?" "What do you mean Buff? It's just a bug bite." Even I didn't believe the garbled words coming out of my mouth. "That is in no way, shape, or form a bug bite. Val it's a vampire bite, and I know you know that. Now tell me, how did you get it?" "You won't believe me it's impossible." "You mean like me being here is impossible? Come on I'm a vampire Slayer from another world. What could you possibly say that I wouldn't believe?" "I got it in a dream." Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh." "I don't really want to go to into detail, but I think it might have been from the future." "What? I'm gonna need a little more background info than that." I tilted my head towards my room and Buffy nodded figuring we should get a little more comfy for this talk.

I turned on my stereo and we each sat down on my bed. "Okay so what about the future?" "First I should tell you I've been having dreams. They have been happening ever since you got here. Each one is different. The only thing that stays the same is one man; he's in every dream. In the last one he saved me from a vampire that wanted to kill me." "So he bit you; some hero…. Wait he's a vampire?" "Yeah but not bad, I think?" "It sounds like it, but the only non evil vamp I've ever met was Angel and he had a soul." "I don't know Buffy, maybe he has a soul too. He's not someone I've seen in the show. But like I said he saved me. He told the vamp they should leave me alive as a sign to you." "To me?" "Yeah. I don't know what's going on Buffy but I don't think it's good." "I agree. We should definitely start searching online and libraries to see what we can figure out." I just nodded as she got up to go back to the bathroom. While waiting for her return I dabbed a little concealer of my bite. (Can't let the parents see this little beauty.) A few minutes later she came back into my room and we headed downstairs for breakfast.

I have never been happier about being right. Sitting happily on our kitchen island was a steaming pile of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and acai/blueberry juice. (My dad knows me so well.) Even with everything that had transpired in the past two days Buffy and I were still able to smile, and this delicious breakfast made it even easier to do so. Before we could even begin to dig in my parents came in from our back yard. "Good morning girls, I hope you both slept well." We both nodded. "Well go ahead dig in! You're mother, brother, and I already ate. This bunch is for you two." Buffy and I grinned with our forks in the air and shouted. "Wahoo!" "Wahoo!" My parents just laughed as they made their way to the living room.

One plate of bacon, 5 pancakes, and two glasses of juice later had Buffy and I slouched on the couch watching Vinny play some racing game. Periodically we gave an appropriate whoop when he'd slide into first at the last minute. "Dang Vinny, you're pretty good at that game." Vinny just looked over at Buffy and gave her a toothless grin. "Thanks Buffy, you wanna play? It's a two people game." I laughed as Buffy shrugged. "Sure, but you'll have to go easy on me." My mom shook her finger at Vinny smiling. "Now Vinny no cheating. You better play fair and square." "Moooooom, I don't cheat. I just know the special tricks." "Yes, well no using special tricks then." I couldn't help but laugh at the pout that overcame his little face. "Fine, come on Buffy. No tricks." Buffy took a seat on the floor beside him and the next thing you know everyone is shouting. Buffy and Vinny are egging each other on. Mom and I are rooting for Buffy, and dad is rooting for Vinny. It's an all out battle of the sexes video game style. We must have sat there for hours trading off. Whomever won one race would battle the next person. We played race after race till dad called a truce right as mom was about to win the final race. By this time it was around 3 in the afternoon. "Hey Buff do you wanna go out and look at some shops or anything?" "Sure, but let's change first." The five of us had yet to change into day clothes. "Maybe that is something all of us should do." Vinny jumped up and put his hands on his hips. "Dad will you play with me since Val and Buffy are leaving?" "Sure Vinny, how about you get your glove and we'll play catch." "Wahoo!" Vinny ran upstairs with enough energy to make me tired. "Well if all of you are making plans, I am going to go relax in the backyard and do some gardening. Who knows when I'll get time like this again."

We all parted ways and began our day; as late of a start as it may be. When Buffy and I met back up downstairs we were each wearing light summer dresses and sandals. (Great minds think alike.) Before we left we said a quick goodbye to my mom, and as we went outside we did the same to my dad and little brother. Hopping into the car we made our way to the Outlet mall. We spent the rest of the day bargain hunting and finding the best summer deals. On the way home we stopped to get some sleep aids. (If was Buffy's idea, and I was all for no dreams) Once done with our pit stop we headed back home with our treasures. We ended the day with another family meal, watched a movie together and headed to bed. I crossed my fingers and prayed tonight would lead to a dreamless sleep as I took one of my magic aids.

Before I knew it two weeks had flown by. Sure Buffy and I made a decent effort in finding an answer for how and why she got here, but we mostly just enjoyed our normalcy. We would occasionally take Vinny and one of his friends to the public pool, and stare at the local boys. Other days we would just drive around the city, and on the weekend go to a local club. It was the third week of Buffy's stay, a Tuesday actually when she surprised me after my parents had each left for work, and my mother had dropped Vinny of at a friend's house.

I could hear her footsteps near the door before she said anything. "Come on in Buff." She smiled lightly as she sat on my bed and pulled my book out of my hands. "While I'm more than happy that you haven't been having those strange dreams; I have been having strange dreams of my own." "What about?" "Oh you know, friends, family, vampire masters…" Buffy just trailed off at glanced away. "Any who, back to my original train of thought; I think we should start to actively solve my little dimension problem. I also want to see some of this tv show you mentioned when we met." "Oh haha, I'm sure we could knock out the whole season before the end of the week. You're dimension traveling problem might take a little more work." Buffy nodded, grabbed my arm, and pulled. "We'll come on then! I'm sure if we apply ourselves we can relive my entire sophomore year before dinner!" I laughed as Buffy pulled me downstairs and grabbed two chairs for us to sit in. "Work your magic missy." It took me a few minutes, but soon I had the first season of BTVS downloaded.

As soon as the first episode started I heard Buffy gasp. (This is gonna be hard. To see her life being acted out on a two dimensional screen. Especially when she dies.) About ten minutes later I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head. "Buff, are you okay?" Without taking her eyes of the screen she answered me. "They look just like them. Down to the way the walk, talk, dress. They're the same. It's like reliving my life from the outside." "You kind of are, in a way I mean. All the details aren't there but the general picture is there." She glanced at me for a moment. "So that's what you meant when we met and you said you kind of knew me." "Yeah, I knew who you were, and who your friends were but no solid details. I don't know birthdays, favorite colors, pasts, or anything like that. You're all still mysteries to me haha." "But millions of people have seen this right?" I frowned as I heard the sadness in her voice. "Yeah, you're pretty popular Buffy, and a lot of people look up to you. I know I do." Buffy looked at me a smiled slightly. "Look up to me huh? Wanna be a big bad vampire slayer?" "It's not even that. Traditionally girls aren't the hero. They run away, get kidnapped, or they're protected by the big strong man. You show girls around the world that we're strong too. We don't have to be saved; we can do the saving." Buffy's smile grew with every word I said. "Maybe having my life on display isn't so bad. It's not like you know everything." "Exactly!" We stayed silent for a few moments just listening to tv show. "So, do you wanna keep going or is this too much?" Buffy shook her head. "No, I want to keep going; to see what everyone else has seen." Once Buffy's attention was back on the screen in front of her she was a goner. After the first three episodes I left Buffy alone. Every once in a while I would check on her or bring her a snack. The only time she ever left her seat was to use the restroom. In the mean time I did two loads of laundry and part of my summer reading for junior year.

It was 5:15 the next time I looked at the clock. (Oh geez! Buffy's gonna go blind by the time she finishes if she hasn't already.) "Buffy!" I could hear her pause the computer as she came over to me. "Yes Val?" "You might wanna put a stop to the self-indulgence until tomorrow. My parents should be getting home soon, and I don't want to even try to explain why you look like the girl on the computer screen." "I suppose you're right. Besides, I only have 4 episodes left." "Really?!" "Yeah, and I must say the way things are portrayed my problems don't seem quite as intense as they were." "Food for thought I suppose." "Not really, just an observation." I merely nodded and helped Buffy delete the computer's history so no one else would see what we had been watching. (Definitely don't need those questions popping up.)

Just like every other week day. My mom was home by five, cooked dinner, and my dad was home at six thirty. Just like every week night since Buffy arrived we joined my family in the living room for a while then headed to our rooms. I'm sure Buffy's mind was reeling; I know mine would be. I don't know how she's keeping it together. I'd be freaking out and whining to go home. (I have to help Buffy get home. What if there's a deadline? What if we're past the deadline?) I shook my head. (No, I will help Buffy get home, no matter what!)

I looked at my clock and saw the clock flash 1:20 in the morning. (I hope she's awake.) I got out of bed and padded my way through the bathroom and gently knocked on Buffy's door. "Hey Buff?" "Come on in Val. I can't sleep either." I walked into the room and saw her standing next to the bedroom window. "Hey, are you okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking." Buffy turned and looked at me as I stepped closer. "We should go to the library tomorrow, see what we can find on alternate realities." "What about the show?" Buffy smiled sadly. "I know what happens at the end. After all it was only a month ago for me. The feeling of death tends to linger." I just nodded. She was brave that's for sure, but no one should watch their own death; even if they came back. "We should try to get some rest if going full on nerd tomorrow. We'll need to be all eyes and brains." "I agree." I turned around and headed back to my room. Just as I reached the bathroom door I turned back to look at Buffy. "Goodnight Buffy, I'll see you in the morning." "Night Val."

For the next three days Buffy and I scoured all the local libraries and even visited nearby college campuses to better our chance of finding answers. So far we had a few theories, but we had no way to prove any of them.

Our best idea so far was astral projection. Maybe something happened in Buffy's world that she couldn't remember. It would have to have been something that caused such extreme stress to her body or spirit that her body projected its spirit form into another plane (mine) where she has been corporeal. I'm not too sure about this but it's the best we have so far.

It was finally the weekend and we had decided to take the day off from research. Vinny had been in a movie mood all day and once he had roped Buffy and I into the living room there was no escaping. "Alright Vinny what will you be playing for us today?" "Quasimodo! Quasimodo!" Buffy grinned as I rolled my eyes. "Alright Vin, go ahead and start it, we'll watch it." "Yaaaaay!" Vinny popped in the movie and we all found ourselves involuntarily singing along to every song in the film. We were all so enthralled in Vinny's movie choice that we didn't even notice my dad get home. By the time the movie ended and we noticed the time, the three of us ran to the dining room only to see my parents in the middle of eating their dinner.

"I take it you kids enjoyed the movie?" The three of us nodded sheepishly as we took our seats at the table and ate our dinner. Buffy and I cleared the table and did dishes with the help of Vinny before my parents could even say anything. Vinny stayed downstairs with my parents in the living room while Buffy and I went upstairs.

We sat in my room with the radio on discussing our failure as researchers. "Maybe we should start thinking outside the box." "Maybe we can take a leaf out of Quasimodo's book and hang with the gypsies." Buffy just frowned at me until her face lit up with joy. "Oh my gosh Val, you're a genius!" "Please explain." "Gypsies! Or better yet psychics. In my world when I lived in LA there were tons of both all over the beach front. You couldn't go twenty yards without seeing some kind of mystic."

My eyes widened in shock. (How have we not thought of this?!) "You're right! There are always gypsies and psychics lining the boardwalk down by the beach!" The two of us giggled like excited school girls, at the prospect of a new lead. I reached over and grabbed Buffy's hand and squeezed. "First thing tomorrow we are heading straight to the boardwalk and getting answers! Or at least a descent lead." Buffy squeezed my hand and nodded. We sat there and talked about girl stuff for a while until we each decided to part ways and go to sleep.

Tonight was the first time I forgot my sleep aid.

The dreams came back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. In fact the only thing I lay claim to is my OC Valentina and her family.

""- Talking

Italics- sarcasm

(Thinking)

Chapter 4

There were tons of psychic shops and booths along with some self-proclaimed witches. Hopefully we would be able to get some kind of lead as to why Buffy was here or at least how she got here, along with how to get her home. There was a comfortable silence between us as we enjoyed the breeze and music. I pulled into the first available spot that I saw, and we began our boardwalk journey.

As we made our way down the boardwalk dozens of people came up to us selling purses, watches, clothing, dreams; you name it they had it. We had to have been walking for nearly an hour when we hit the gold mine. There had to be at least twenty people claiming to have the sight. I turned to look at Buffy with a raised brow. "I'm starting to think we'll be paying a pretty penny before we get anywhere." "Let's just go visit them all briefly, and feel them out. Maybe we can figure weed out the fakes before emptying out our wallets." We split up and each took up a side of the boardwalk to quicken our search. Several of the men and women lining the walkway were easy to spy as frauds. I had spoken with a couple people that seemed promising but I was going to wait until I spoke with Buffy. (Best to talk out a plan before jumping the gun.)

I had gone past a few more booths when a hand grabbed my wrist. "You do not belong here young one. You're meant to travel great distances through time and even space." My head whipped around as I starred at a woman with what looked like sightless eyes. They were as white as snow and surrounded by small wrinkles that told of her joys and sorrows. "Excuse me?" She let go of my wrist as I turned to fully face her. "You heard me dear. As clear as a bell, and you know what I speak of." "Can you see the future?" "I see a bit of everything dear. Glimpses of the past, present, and future. Sometimes I can see across into other worlds you could call it." "Um, would you be willing to speak with myself and a friend in private? I think you might be able to shed some light on our current predicament." "Of course dear, you fetch Buffy and the two of you can meet me back here. Then we can go get some tea perhaps." "That sounds wonderful. What is your name?" "My name is Rei dear, and you're Valentina." Somehow I knew she could tell I was smiling at her. "I'll be back shortly."

I raced ahead as fast as my feet could carry me looking for Buffy. About a quarter of a mile further I found talking with a young man. "You see a tall dark and handsome man in my future? How bout that there's one in my past too." I laughed as the man grumbled something under his breath. "Buffy!" She turned and frowned at me. "Please say you've had some kind of luck today, because I have had zilch, nada, zero." I just grabbed her hand while grinning and started to pull her the way I had come. "I think I've had quite a bit of luck Buff. I didn't even find her. She found me!" "Wait a minute how do you know she didn't hear us talking somehow." "Buffy she's blind, I doubt she goes too far from the boardwalk or home. All she said to me was 'you don't belong here, you're meant to travel great distances through time and even space.'" "Well then, I suppose you win."

We finally made it back to Rei, and she greeted us before we uttered a word. "Hello girls. I suppose we should get going?" "If you don't mind." "Not at all dear. It's been quite a while since I've had a just cause." Rei stood up slowly and started to lead the way. "There is a nice little café down the way a bit where we can have some privacy girls." We followed the older woman, and crossed our fingers that we would be getting some much needed answers.

We finally made it to the small café and found a table way off in the back completely secluded from all the other patrons. After receiving our drinks and properly introducing ourselves we dove into our little problem. Rei looked at Buffy and smiled gently. "Buffy dear let me see your hand." With the same smile on her face she turned to me. "I'll be needing your hand as well Valentina." We each gave here one of our hands and watched as her eyes closed in concentration. Anxiously we waited watching her eyes moving back and forth under her lids as her breathing quickened ever so slightly. "Two parts, one whole. Nearly the same with separate souls. They wish together, their minds linked. They will come together as they speak in sync." Rei released my hand only to grip Buffy's other. "You are the link between all. The thread that keeps them all together. You are meant for great things Buffy Summers, but not here. You're time here is precious. The memories you make will be with you forever. Fear not Slayer you will return to your world."

I put my hands over Buffy's in a comforting manner just in time for Rei to grasp both of mine instead. "You Valentina Grey are a gem lost in a field of flowers. You have hidden power you have yet to tap into. A potential born in another world. Once activated you're world will change again but for the poorer or better I know not." She grasped both of our hands once again and smiled softly. "You girls are linked like none other. You share a bond that nothing can break. You are two and yet one." Buffy and I gripped each other's hands as Rei released up and opened her eyes. "Well you darlings look like you've seen a ghost!" I shook my head in shock. "You don't remember anything?" "Oh, bits and pieces it was all rather jumbled. I've learned that it comes in like the static in a radio and comes out completely coherent for those listening in." "Oh." "Did you learn anything of use?" Buffy and I relayed everything she had told us during her out of body experience as she calls it.

Buffy and I sat there staring at Rei expectantly; hoping that she would give us a magical non-gibberish explanation to what we had just heard. "Uhhhh, so… any idea what this all means?" Rei just continued to sip her tea. (Uh, okay? Gotta say this is a little odd.) I looked at Buffy and could tell she must have been having similar thoughts. After what felt like forever Rei finally put her empty cup on the table and looked and each of us. "Well let's see if we can shed a bit of light on our mystery words shall we?" "Yes!" The word burst out of both of our mouths before Rei could finish her sentence. "Where would you two like to start?"

"How about why and how I got here?" "I believe it's more how and not necessarily a why." "What do you mean?" "I believe your lives and souls are intertwined in such a way you can call upon one another. If your minds are completely in sync you can bring one to the other." "But how would it work? We didn't even know the other existed!" (Could my wish have done this?) "When did you first arrive? Perhaps if we have all the details for when we can at least figure out the how."

I decided to go first. "It was on my birthday. I had been driving home from my party when I found Buffy laying on the sidewalk unconscious about fifteen minutes from my house." Rei turned her head towards Buffy. "And you dear?" "I had been in LA visiting my dad. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be anywhere else." "There has to be something else; you're minds are linked. What did you wish for that day?" Our next answer verbalized just how much we needed each other. "I made a wish that night. Just as I blew out my candles I wished to meet my idol." I paused to look at Buffy with regret. "I wished she was real and in my world." Buffy's eyes widened in realization. "And I wished to be anywhere else in the universe with someone I could talk to and have no worries."

Rei just sat there and smiled. "You two are something special, something unique." "As great as that is we still don't understand the how or why." "Don't you see? You needed one another, if only to know the other existed. To know there is someone you can trust completely, that will never judge or abandon you. The moment you each made your wish you were completely in sync, and that is what allowed Buffy to come into our world." Buffy and I smiled at each other. "You're sisters across time, and you're wishes are what brought you together."

As happy as I was to get some closure on our questions another question invaded my mind. "Ok, so I get how she came here and all but why is she on tv?" "That dear Val is a mystery I cannot solve for you. Perhaps fate wishes to somehow chronicle the journey of another world's hero, one that may have the influence to change our world." I just nodded and sat back to listen as Buffy started in with her own questioning. "So since we know how I got here; does that mean it's the same for how I get back home?" "Essentially yes. The two of you merely need to sync your minds as one again. You must want the same thing, and your focus can be on nothing else but returning home." "Would we need anything else?" "No, but it wouldn't hurt to wait until the next full moon. It will lend you strength in your endeavors."

Buffy and I each sat back and just absorbed the information that was tossed at us. (Two and the same? How can that be when we aren't even from the same world?)

The sun was slowly starting to set when Buffy and I decided to walk Rei back to her booth. We exchanged contact information, and then proceeded to help her get packed up. As a way to say thank you Buffy and I carried Rei's things and escorted her home. Once we put her things away we said our goodbyes and headed back to the boardwalk.

As we walked amongst the shrinking crowds of people I glanced at Buffy. "Hey Buff?" "Yeah Val?" "You know there's a full moon coming up in a couple weeks right?" "I know." "Do you want to go back?" Buffy paused and I could see the frown forming on her face as she stared out at the ocean." "I dunno, I mean yes I want to go home but… I'm not sure if I want to go just yet." She turned to smile at me. "Maybe I'll stick around a bit longer." "I'll miss you when you leave." "I'll miss you too Val. You're like a sister to me, and Vinny is like a little brother haha." "Before you leave though I want you to tell me about everyone back home." Buffy smiled and nodded. "Okay, and before I leave I want us to visit every mall, beach, and club!" I stuck my pinky out. "Pinky swear, anywhere you wanna go we'll go." Once it had officially become nightfall we went back to the car and headed home.

On our way back I decided to take a detour and have a bit of fun. "So, Buffy feel like having some fun?" I could hear the grin in her voice when she answered. "Of course!" "Perfect!" I took a few dead ends until going down the right side road to find our place of interest. As we neared the club I was searching for I glanced over to Buffy and saw her smile grinning across her face. The bass was so loud I could feel it thrumming through my car the closer we got." "Whooo! You ready to party!" "Whooooo!" At the next light I turned and spotted the welcoming green glow of the Rainforest. I could feel the inquisitive stare of my passenger as I parked and got out of the car. "Come on Buffy you'll love it!" She slowly got out of the car. "Rainforest? Come on Val; I was so excited." "Ok so it may sound a bit hippyish, however they play awesome music, they're constantly packed, and lots of dancing. There's people of all ages here, and the best part is they have plants all over the place and vines you can swing from!" Buffy shook her head at me as I bounced around in excitement. "Alright, come on."

As we made our way inside the club I heard Buffy gasp. "Oh wow!" "I told you!" "Val, this place is amazing! It's beautiful!" "I know; now let's go boogie." We ran into the masses hollering our happiness for all of LA to hear. (I promise Buffy; it will be all fun and normalcy until you go home.) I could feel beads of sweat beginning to form the closer to the group center we got. Buffy was starting to loosen up more and more as the night went on. An hour of dancing and several partners later we went after drinks. (Gotta keep the fluids up.) We couldn't stop bouncing as we waited for our drinks. "This is so much fun!" "I know!" "You gotta go?" "No haha I said I know!" I saw Buffy's eyes widen. "Oh!" The bartender gave us our drinks and we went over to a table near the back to people watch. "I feel like I haven't been this normal in forever!" "Glad I could help." We just stood there for a few minutes in silence. "Buffy?" "Yeah?" "What do you think will happen when you go back home?" "Everything will go back to normal I'm sure, or as normal as it can get anyway. What do you think will happen here?" "Nothing haha which is normal for me. It will be weird though not having you here." "Maybe I can come back. Rei did say as long as we're in sync we should be able to get to each other." "Hmmmm we'll have to think on that later; for now we dance!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. In fact the only thing I lay claim to is my OC Valentina and her family.

""- Talking

Italics- sarcasm

(Thinking)

Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since Buffy and I went to the boardwalk, two weeks since our worlds had been once again turned upside down. Soon Buffy would be going home and I may never see her again. (I'll be losing my best friend. How pathetic that to most she's not even real.)

Tonight we were staying with the family. Vinny had doe eyed us all into going to the circus. He's lucky it starts at eight, otherwise dad would've turned the poor guy down. (Well he still could've but noooo family time was such a good idea.) Vinny is so excited that he's wearing an old clown costume. My mom offered to get Buffy and I costumes but I politely declined. There was no way that I was getting spotted in a clown suit. Heck no!

It was six forty-five when my dad pulled up. My mom had us all rushing to the car before it was even put into park. "All right kids hurry up and get settled in, we have a circus to get to."

Vinny laughed at every turn my dad took as we made our way to the big top. "This is gonna be so cool! Tigers, and elephants, and clowns; awesome!" I just patted Vinny's head as he gave Buffy and I a large toothy grin. "It sure will be Vin."

My mother's sense of urgency ensured that we arrived with time to spare, and we even got some great seats right up front. We all sat enthralled as the show started. The aerial acrobats were probably my favorite of the night. I could hear Buffy gasp every time they would free fall; I thought our hearts would stop. However, nothing could top the absolute giddiness we all felt when Vinny got pulled up to join the clowns on stage. He fit right in as they dragged him every which way. The clowns would pull him all over the tent doing tricks and pranks; Vinny even got to pie someone in the face. Mom was taking constant pictures of the whole event. (Oh the years to come haha.) Right before the clown returned Vinny to us they let him pet an elephant. The elephant even wrapped his trunk around Vinny and gave him a hug. It was one of the cutest and sweetest things I have ever seen. I don't think I had ever seen Vinny as happy as he was tonight. He grinned at everyone and waved so hard I was sure his arm would fall off.

When he was released from his adventure he ran straight to Buffy and I. "Did you see?! I hugged an elephant!" Buffy smiled. "We sure did, heck everyone saw you!" Vinny gave Buffy a quick hug and went to sit in between my parents. I could hear him from my seat repeating the details of what we had just witnessed. (Goof ball.)

The rest of the night continued in the same fashion. Tons of laughter and excitement. By the time we all got home I'm pretty sure we were all equally tired; I know I one little guy was. As we made our way inside Buffy and I had the same idea. Saying a quick goodnight to my parents and Vinny we headed upstairs, brushed our teeth, and passed out in our respective beds.

With my pills completely out of my system I was vulnerable to my dreams, but tonight there were no dreams to be had… only nightmares.

I was walking down my street. (It looks like a tornado ran rampant.) There were cars overturned and trash all over yards. As I passed a house I saw one of my neighbors sitting on a chair on the porch. "Mrs. Roberts do you know…" I gasped as I neared I saw that her eyes and mouth were open, frozen in a look of pure horror and fear. "Oh my god, she's dead." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "That's a dead body." As the realization completely kicked in I could feel myself start to shake. (Vinny! Mom and Dad!)

I started running as fast as I could pump my legs. I'd swear I was flying. Everything was a blur as I pressed on. (It's impossible, nothing happened. Mrs. Roberts was a freak accident.) My chest was about to explode as I reached my house. Nothing seemed out of place as I paused at the steps leading to the front door. My breathing grew more and more ragged as I slowly climbed the steps, and my hands were shaking so badly I could hardly grasp the door handle. I slowly let out the breath I was holding as I pushed the front door open. Tears flooded my vision as I was met with the unmistakable scent of blood. I hadn't made it three feet before I slipped and the world went black.

I came too so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash looking around my room. Not even giving my clock a glance I raced from my room and straight to Vinny's. I barged in and grabbed him squeezing him till he yelped. "Val?!" "I'm so glad you're okay Vinny!" I could hear my parents coming down the hall. "Val, what's wrong?!" "Nothing Dad, I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare." I let Vinny go. "I needed to know if wasn't real." I looked up to see Buffy standing behind my parents with a deep frown. (She knows it wasn't just a nightmare. Something is happening to me and I don't think it's good.) My dad came and patted me on the shoulder. "Everything is fine Val, why don't you head back to bed and try to get some sleep." I nodded giving Vinny another quick hug before leaving. My mom gave me a smile as we all went back to bed.

As Buffy passed me going to her room I heard her whisper. "We'll figure this out Val. You can tell me what happened tomorrow." I just nodded as I entered my room. Sleep evaded me for the rest of the night so instead of moping I researched. Google had to have some kind of example of this happening.

It was around 6:30 when I decided to have a quick break, maybe I could get just a few minutes of rest before I had to brave the world. The next time my eyelids opened I saw Vinny sitting on my stomach. "What Vinny?" "Vaaaaal, it's time to get up! Come on!" "But I wanna sleep Vin, let me be." "Nope! Buffy said w could go to the park!" I opened one eye and peered at him. "Now why would she say that?" He just started bouncing. "Cause I asked." "Oooooh." Vinny climbed off of me and started tugging on my arm. "Come on Val! Please?!" I rolled over and pushed my head deeped into my pillow. "Ugh! Fine! Go downstairs, I'll be there soon." I could hear his giggles the whole way down the stairs. (So much energy.)

I had every intention of getting up but I suppose my body had other plans because the next time I opened my eyes it was getting dark and my clock read 7:45. (I slept all day? What the heck?!) I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. My mom and dad were both in the living room reading. "Mom, dad?" My mom's head snapped up to look at me and smiled. "Oh honey! How are you feeling?" "Fine I think." "Your mom said you slept all day; never came out of your room." "I guess I was more tired than I thought." My dad got out of his hair and came closer examining my face. "Are you sure you're alright Val? You're eyes are puffy and you look exhausted." "Yeah, I'm fine I was just up late." "Was it the dream dear?" "Yeah, I was just too worked up after and couldn't go back to sleep. I finally did around 6:30." "Ok, well you should go get something to eat and take an easy." "Okay mom." My dad patted me on the shoulder as I headed out of the room. Before I made it to the hallway I stopped and looked back at my parents.

"Where's Vin and Buffy?" Mom just smiled at me. "Oh! They've been running around all day. Buffy's been a doll helping to keep your brother busy and away from your room. After dinner she offered to take him to get ice cream. He was determined to have you come race him. They should be back soon though." "Oh, sorry I slept all day you guys." My dad laughed along with my mom and waved me off. "Don't worry kiddo enjoy it while it lasts. Summer vacation will be over soon and you won't be able to sleep in besides sometimes your body needs the extra rest.

I wandered into the kitchen and proceeded to make myself a sandwich with some sunchips. (Mmmm sunchips, they're the best.) Bout twenty minutes later I heard laughter as my dear brother and Buffy came through the front door. "Mom, dad! Buffy let me get three scoops of ice cream!" "Oh, did she?" "Yep!" I tuned out my brother's ramblings as I saw Buffy come into the kitchen. "Hey sleeping beauty." I just smirked and popped another chip into my mouth. "Hey. How was your outing?" Buffy sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the island in the middle of our kitchen. "Pretty good. Vinny can be quite the little energetic handful sometimes. To be honest I think he gave me a better run for my money than any vampire ever has stamina wise." "I can see that. I'm glad you guys had fun." I cleaned up my mess and smiled sadly at Buffy. "He's gotten pretty attached to you; I can't imagine how sad he'll be when you leave." "That just means that we have to make the most of the time we have left." I just nodded. "So anyways, change of subject. What happened last night?" "Let's go upstairs." Buffy and I quietly made our way upstairs and into Buffy's room.

We each sat on the bed and got comfy. "Ok so last night was different than before." Buffy quirked an eyebrow at me. "How so?" "Well, all the other dreams I've had have revolved around your world. This was the first to take place here. Maybe it was just a dream?" Buffy had a thoughtful look as she frowned. "I suppose, it sort of makes sense since. Besides you said before that your other dreams revolved around that guy that bit you." "Exactly! See no worries, we're overreacting." "Well what was the dream about?" "I was walking down my street and everything was destroyed like a tornado had hit. One of my neighbors was dead on her front porch and when I got to my house I fell in a puddle of blood; then I woke up." "Huh, maybe you're just stressed out and that combined with the knowledge that monsters are real probably made for a bad dream mash up." "I'm sure you're right." "Yeah, and even if it turns out to be some kind of vision it can be prevented. Nothing is set and stone. I mean look at me I'm supposed to be dead haha." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Any who, speaking of stress how are you doing with the countdown?" "Pretty good all things considering. I'm not as excited to be going home as I should be. I'll miss you guys a lot." Buffy threw her arm around my shoulders. "My other world Scooby gang." "We'll miss you too Buff."

The rest of the night we just talked about girly things like friends, fashion, and boys; well Angel. It was sad to think that my new best friend would be leaving in less than a week. Buffy will be going back to a life of fighting vampires and demons while I spend the rest of my summer being a typical 16 year old girl.

I didn't know what destiny had in store, and it would be a while before I would ever understand what the purpose of its plan was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. In fact the only thing I lay claim to is my OC Valentina and her family.

AN: I haven't updated for a while, but I promise this story will keep going. I can't wait to read comments or ideas from all my readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next will be up much sooner.

Thanks for reading!

""- Talking

Italics- sarcasm

(Thinking)

Chapter 6

"Girls, come on! We need to get going. Vin are you ready?" I rolled my eyes as my brother's cheerful voice broke through the air. "Yeah mom!" "Alright then sweetie go ahead and get in the car." Buffy and I nearly fell down the stairs trying get to the car. "We're coming mom!" My mom was already out the door by the time we made it down. We raced to the car and held on for dear life as my mom tore out of the driveway and headed to the studio. "Mom the kids will be fine waiting a couple of minutes slow down!" "You girls didn't have to come." "Mrs. Grey we wanted to come help. Sorry we were slow getting ready." "It's alright Buffy but you girls need to learn to be more punctual." "Yes mom."

In case you're wondering what on earth is going on Buffy and I volunteered ourselves to be assistants to my mom. The students at my mom's studio would be putting on a performance of a Midsummer Night's Dream tomorrow evening. Today we were doing a full rehearsal at my high school; we were borrowing the auditorium for the performance. Buffy and I would be the grunts changing props and scenery.

With my mom's breakneck speed we made it to the school right at one thirty; class was quite a bit longer due to the performance being tomorrow. I have to admit the kids looked pretty stinking cute in their fairy costumes and what not. Vinny jumped out of the car as soon as we parked and ran to join the other. He would be a critic for the play haha lucky duck. Buffy and I gathered the kids and ushered them inside while my mom talked to the parents and informed them on what time they would need to be back since rehearsal would take longer than the normal lessons.

Let me tell ya my mom may sound like the sweetest lady, but when she is in teacher mode no one stands a chance. I think I may have killed myself if Buffy hadn't been there to help move all the scenery. The poor kids were running through each scene nearly five times each, and doing full performances before our ballet dictator decided everyone and everything was adequately prepared for tomorrow.

By the time all the kids were dressed in their regular clothes that they brought with them and everything was back in place parents were filing in to pick up their children. It was five thirty when we were finally able to pack ourselves back into the car and head home.

We made it back home about ten minutes before my dad. Buffy and I were helping mom fix dinner and set the table when he walked in. Tonight's special would be spaghetti and bread for five, simple, quick, and yet oh so tasty.

Vinny was in the living room talking to dad's ear off while watching some cartoon when dinner time came. Dinner went by rather slowly almost like we were all in a haze. I wasn't sure if stress from my parents respective jobs were making them less talkative than normal but I was too concerned with my own stressors to ask. I looked over at Vinny and he was happily slurping noodle after noodle not wanting to miss a bit of his dinner while Buffy on the other hand looked the complete opposite. She was playing hockey with the meatballs in the spaghetti while she scrunched up her eyebrows. 'I bet I know what she's thinking. She'll be going home tomorrow, at least that's the plan.' Tomorrow night after the ballet performance while my parents go to pick up dinner on their way home Buffy and I will be mentally preparing ourselves for goodbye.

My parents exchanged pleasantries about their days while everyone was finishing the last of their meals. Once we were all done Vinny helped Buffy and I clear the table. Dishes were clean and left overs were put away as the three of us joined my parents in the living room. Buffy challenged Vinny to a game of Mario Kart while my parents as usual each picked up their current read. About half an hour into the Buffy vs. Vinny competition had all of us shouting taunts and cheers. Naturally we picked the girls vs boys way of teaming up. We all took turns with each winner. I nearly fell off the couch when my mom and dad started cheating. Every so often you would see dad gently nudge moms elbow in attempts to have her spin out. The best was when mom finally had enough grabbed a throw pillow and smacked dad in the face! It was PRICELESS. I don't think I've ever seen my dad stunned like that. Buffy was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard while Vinny was rolling on the floor giggling like a mad scientist. I mean honestly! Two adults acting like children. Who knew these were the moments every child waited for and would cherish!

The races continued well into the night as did our laughter. Every so often we would switch games but we would always come back to our trusty Mario. By the time we all decided to call it a tie I though our fingers would fall off. Vinny could hardly keep his eyes open as I shut everything off and we all headed upstairs. We each said good night to one another as my dad carried Vinny to his room and my parents went to bed. Buffy and I looked at each other and smiled. This would be the last night out special guest would be staying with us. This time tomorrow it would all be over. I know in the morning we'll have lots to talk about but for now I just wanted the night to be normal. We could leave strange things for tomorrow.

Fate must have pitied me that night because I didn't have a vision, or a nightmare, or a dream, I merely slept.

The next morning I woke up and my mom and dad were already gone. I knew mom would be gone most of the day running errands and making sure everything was ready for tonight. I assumed dad went to work early; he never misses one of my mom's performances. I made my way downstairs and noticed Vinny wasn't home either. As I wandered into the kitchen my suspicions were confirmed. My mom had left a detailed note on where she would be, and mentioned that Vinny was at his friend Tyler's house. She would pick him up and meet us at the school later.

I went into the kitchen to scrounge up something for breakfast. After settling on some frozen waffles I put a couple in the toaster then ran upstairs, and picked up one of my lonely books from my bookcase. Hearing the telltale sound of my waffles being released as I came back down the stairs I grabbed my breakfast and headed to the living room.

Around eleven thirty I heard Buffy making her way downstairs. "Hey Buff." "Hey Val, where is everyone?" "Mom is out running errands and preparing for tonight, and Vinny is at a friend's house." Buffy just nodded and made her way into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a waffle filled plate and sat on the love seat across from me. We simply sat in silence for I'm not sure for how long but it was filled with deep thoughts.

After a while I put my book down on the coffee table and turned to Buffy. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?" "Just pretend it's a normal day?" She turned to me and shrugged. "I've enjoyed living a normal 16 year old girl's life for a change. I don't want to waste my last day thinking about tonight." I smiled lightly and just nodded. I understood where she was coming from even if I couldn't really say that I could relate. If Buffy wanted a normal day then that's what she would have. "Well okay since you want normal lets go to the mall. My mom will be back at four and then we will all get ready and head to the play." "Alrighty." We each pulled ourselves out of our seats and headed upstairs. Time to get ready for our final day.

Half an hour later we both descended the stairs. Buffy had on a navy skirt with a plain white tshirt, brown leather jacket, and brown leather boots. I had on a maroon sweater dress with a black leather jacket, and brown boots. Together we got in the car and headed to the mall. We spent hours window shopping and laughing. We took a break for some snacks in the food court and enjoyed having our egos stroked by local boys attempting to flirt with us.

It was about 4:30 when we got back, and we had just enough time to change into our stage gear and leave for the school. Buffy and I each grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and ran upstairs. We made it out the door and back on the road in less than fifteen minutes. This was quite the accomplishment. By the time we got to the school auditorium it was pure chaos. There were kids running all around, there was singing and laughing, and then there was one poor girl that was balling her eyes out while one her mom curled her hair. We were lucky that there were quite a few parents that showed up early to help. We searched for my mom for a few minutes only to find her in up in the control booth speaking with one of the tech guys that would be running sound and lights. She waved when she saw us and wrapped things up quickly. Walking over to us she smiled. "Hello girls! Are you ready for tonight?" "I guess so; what would you like us to start on?" "Go ahead and move all the scenery onto the stage for the opening scene, and arrange everything else in sequence for quick changes." I laughed as I watched Buffy just nodding her head obviously not quite following the directions we were being given. "Okay sounds good mom. We'll find you as soon as we're done." I grabbed Buffy by the arm and proceeded to drag her down the stairs and backstage.

With Buffy's super strength we finished moving around the set pieces and set up the opening scene in a little more than half an hour. Vinny made an appearance to help move some shrubbery before my mom called him over to help put out programs in all the seats. We still had almost an hour before curtains opened at 6:30. Everyone coming to see the show would most likely start showing up at 6. My mom had us help the kids finish getting ready. We adjusted wings, and applied glitter for what felt like forever. I don't think I'll ever be sparkle free again.

At 6 o'clock my dad appeared with a bouquet of red roses and pink lilies. My mom instantly calmed and smiled at the sight. My dad grabbed my mom and gave her their embarrassingly traditional good luck kiss, and then retrieved my brother so that they could go to their seats. All of our volunteer parents were cooing at the kids as we started to line them up for last looks and warm ups. Right at 6:30 my mom went in front of the closed curtain and introduced herself and gave a brief synopsis of the performance the audience would be watching. While she was speaking the rest of us took our places. The kids in their places on stage and off, parents went to their seats, and Buffy and I back stage controlling the magic.

I watched through the curtains at all the laughing and smiling parents. They couldn't be more proud of their kids. I glanced over at Buffy across the stage and it was nice to see her looking so peaceful doing such menial things just hours before she'd be leaving.

It was 8:45 when the last parents had left after speaking with my mom. The performance had been a huge hit, and the applause and cheers had been deafening. We all gave my mom a group hug and gathered our stuff to head out to our traditional after show meal. The janitors would clean up and we would come back tomorrow to tear everything else down. The set pieces would most likely be reused.

Buffy and I headed to my car, and my parent went to their respective cars; Vinny in tow with my dad. We all met back up at Jay's; my mom's favorite dinner. They were the best place in town no matter what kind of food you were in the mood for. Everyone ordered their usual while Buffy ordered a burger like me. After praising my mom for another great show and laughing at all the cuteness we had a round of shakes before hitting the road one last time and going home.

Once we got home everyone unloaded their packs and went upstairs to change into more comfy lounge worthy clothes. I don't even remember what we were watching later that night. My mind was completely over run with thoughts of what would happen in less than two hours. Looking over at Buffy I knew she was in a similar state as myself. Heck, even my parents and Vinny were mellower. It's like everyone knew something was different, that after today things would change even though they had no idea. It's amazing what our subconscious will recognize before it happens. We just sat there mindlessly watching tv until my parents got up to take the sleeping Vinny that had passed out in his bean bag chair to bed. We woke Vinny up just enough to say goodnight. He wandered over to Buffy and gave her a big hug. "'Night Buffy, I'm so glad I have another big sis. I love you." I could feel myself tearing up as I watched them interact. Buffy sniffled a big and wiped her eyes as she squeezed him. "I love you too Vin, you're the best little brother a girl could have." With another squeeze Vinny made his way to me. He must have squeezed me with all his strength while saying goodnight. "Night Val, I love you too. You're the best sis ever." "Thanks Vin, you're pretty great too." I gave him a light peck on the head and a good squeeze. "Night kiddo, I love you." My parents each gave us a hug and a wish goodnight before heading upstairs. I looked over to Buffy. "What now?" She just shrugged. "Now we wait."

Everyone was finally in bed asleep except us. Buffy and I were outside in the backyard sitting cross legged across from each other on the grass waiting for time to pass in a comfortable silence. We weren't sure what to be expecting when the time came.

It was 11:45 and I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Buff." "Yeah Val?" "Are you nervous?" Buffy gave me a crooked smile. "Yeah, especially since we don't know what to expect, how it's going to happen, or what if something goes wrong?" I could feel my eyes getting bigger and bigger with everything she said. "We can't think like that!" "I know you don't want to think like that but as the slayer; I'm prepared for the worst." "Sure sure anywho..." time wasn't on our side any more. We had five minutes. I grabbed Buffy and yanked her in for a hug.

"I hate that you're leaving! You've truly become my best friend. There is so much more to you than I could've ever known from watching you on a tv. This is crazy!" She hugged me back. "I know but I have to go back. It's my destiny to be the slayer, and I can't be that here. I'm sure we'll see each other again. I can't imagine not having met you and you're family."

The wind started to pick up, and I swear I could hear a howling through the trees. The clouds rolled in blocking every possible bit of light from the moon. We pulled apart and watched as the leaves blew and the tree limbs strained against the wind. It was happening; whatever force that had brought Buffy here had returned to take her home. All we had to do was keep our minds in sync. It would take both of us to get her home safely. Suddenly all the lights went out around us from house lights to street lights; we were encased in total darkness. We could hear the crackle of lighting though we never saw it. There was a soft glow that started to surround Buffy as I grabbed her for a final hug. "I'll never forget you Buffy please be careful." "I will Val, I won't ever forget any of you. Take care of everyone; be there honorary Slayer." I just nodded as the light increased to a near blinding point. A humming noise surrounded us as if something powerful was opening. I could see Buffy fading as she was being pulled away. I thought my arm would be ripped out from the forces around us. The last thing I saw were our fingers being pulled apart, then there was nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters and episodes. If fact the only thing I lay claim to is my OC Valentina, her family, and my main idea for this story.

""- Talking

 _Italics-_ sarcasm

(Thinking)

Chapter 7

(Am I dead? Did I have to die for Buffy to return home?) I remember flashes; small scenes and memories from my entire life. My parents walking me to class the first day of kindergarten, finding out I was going to have a sibling, the day Vinny came home, my first kiss, my first love, my first heartbreak, Vinny's graduation from elementary school, me starting high school, meeting Buffy, and then her leaving. The pictures got faster and faster as I relived each one. There was a light that tore me away. It was just like the one that took Buffy home except I could hear sounds this time. It got brighter and brighter, and the voices louder and louder all around until I was forced to open my eyes. There were four people surrounding me, people I had never met. I thought I had opened my eyes to get away from the light chasing me but I had escaped only to be exposed to a new one. I had one person commenting on beeps coming from a nearby machine, one checking my pulse, and another shining the horrendous new light right into my poor tormented eyes. After a few minutes the three crazy people left.

I tried to sit up and felt a pinch in my hand. Looking down I saw in IV sticking out of my hand. (I'm in a hospital?) I slowly lifted my head to actually take in my surroundings. Finally noticing that I was lying in a pristine white bed in a too clean room, with tubes sticking in me confirmed my thoughts. "How did I get here?" (Where are mom and dad?) About ten minutes later a male doctor came in and my brows scrunched as I watched his eyes widen as he read over some chart. He looked up at me when I tried to clear my throat. "A little sore?" I shook my head and managed to croak out a few words. "Just doesn't want to come out." He just nodded. "That's not surprising; you've been here a while." "H-how long have i-I been h-here?" "Just over a month Ms. Doe. We weren't sure if you would wake up. Up until today you hadn't been showing much brain activity." "Ms. Doe?" "Yes, we were unable to find an id when you were brought in and we haven't heard word of a missing child in the area." I just furrowed my brow and shook my head. (What's going on? Mom and Dad should have been able to find out where I am.) "Do you remember your name, age, where you live; anything?" I nodded. "M-my name is V-valent-tina Gray."

With each word I spoke my voice grew stronger. "I'm s-sixteen years old, and I live h-here in LA." The doctor's eyes shot up at me as I said where I live. "LA? Ms. Gray we aren't in LA." "Where am I?" "You're in Sunnydale Ms. Gray." "Sunnydale? How can that be? This wasn't supposed to happen. Where is everyone?!" The doctor moved a little closer and put a hand on my shoulder. With my attention now fixated on him he gave me a gentle smile. "Is there anyone you would like us to call? You will need someone to get you since you're a minor." "No doctor, my family is back in LA. I have a friend that lives here but I don't remember her number. How much longer will I have to stay here?" "Well why don't I get you a phone book? You can find her number there and give her a call on the phone next to your bed. In the meantime I'll have one of the nurses come in and check all your vitals again. As long as everything checks out we will have you stay for a few more hours for observation and then we will send you on your way with an adult custodian." He gave me a pointed look and left. Five minutes later someone came in with a phone book. "Here ya go, Dr. Jones said you need this." "Thank you." They nodded and just like the doctor they left. I started flipping through pages until I found the Summers. There were more than one Summers in the area but only one Joyce. "Bingo!" I reached over and grabbed the phone pulling it onto my lap. I took a deep breath before dialing the seven unfamiliar digits. The phone rang five times before I heard a familiar voice stressfully answering the phone. "Hello Summers residence." "Buffy?" I heard her gasp. "Val!?" "Yeah, it's me Buff." "How?" "I don't know Buff; all I know is that I've apparently been in a coma for over a month." "What?!" "Yeah aaaaaaand I can't get discharged until I have an adult to come claim me as their responsibility." "Uh, ok um ok I will get Giles and we'll get you and figure this out Val I promise. I'll see you soon." "Ok, thanks Buff." I hung up just in time for another nurse who seemed a little more mature made her way in and greeted me with a smile. "Hello Ms. Gray, Dr. Jones says as long as I give you the okay you'll be able to leave."

It took twenty minutes for the nurse to finish testing me. I had changed into my somewhat destroyed clothes that the hospital had been nice enough to clean, and now it was just a waiting game. I had been lost in my own little world with no sense of time when I heard a knock on the door frame. My head snapped over towards the door and my eyes widened. "Finally!" Buffy smiled and waved. "Long time no see. Let's get you out of here." I nearly jumped off the bed and ran towards her. My freedom was here! I hooked my arm around Buffy's, and as we ventured down the hallway I heard a voice I only every heard on my tv.

"Mam I assure you that she is my niece! Now will you please just let me sign the papers so she may leave?" I could hear the irritation slipping into the British accent that could only belong to one person. As we rounded the corner you could feel the tension building. Before we got too close Buffy pulled me aside. "So I haven't been able to talk to my mom about the situation." "Okay that kind of explains Giles." "We figured it would be better if he were related." She laughed and pointed. "Now you better act plenty happy to see him haha I'm sure it won't be hard." I laughed nervously. "Not at all." We started heading back to the arguing adults.

"Sir you must understand that we need some kind of verification. We can't just take your word for it otherwise anyone could come in for any patient. At the very least we need the patient to…" I ran up to Giles and gave him a hug. "Uncle Giles!" 'This is so very weird!' I could feel him tense up but finally he hugged me back. "Oh! H-hello! I'm so glad you're okay. I had no idea you were b-back in town until Buffy said you called." The nurse was giving us a strange look. "You know this man dear?" "Of course!" "The doctor said you didn't have any family to call." "Oh, well that's because I had forgotten my uncle's number." I looked down as if embarrassed. "I haven't visited his house since he moved to America." I looked up and smiled. "It was such a surprise when I found out he works at my best friend's school! It will be so exciting being around him again." "But what about your parents dear?" I pulled away from Giles to fully face her. "My father was pulled away for work mam; my mother and brother went with him. I asked if I could come here since I already know people in the area. I couldn't stand the thought of starting high school in another country without knowing a single person." The nurse smiled kindly and gave Giles a stern look. "Next time sir keep in touch with your family and things like this are less likely to happen. Now if the two of you will sign these forms you may all be on your way." With a few t-s crossed and i-s dotted we were out the door.

As we exited the hospital and made our way across the parking lot Buffy and I each let out a big breath. Buffy patted Giles on the back. "Nice work Giles! You once again save the day." Giles pulled off his glasses to wipe off an imaginary smudge. "W-well yes I suppose so. We should really head back to the library since we left the others." He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Gray. I'm assuming we'll be seeing quite a bit of you for a while yes?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes I suppose. Thank you by the way for coming to get me at the hospital I really appreciate it, and it's amazing to meet you." "You're quite welcome. Buffy spoke quite highly of you on the way here." "She's a good friend; did she explain what's going on?" "Not completely, she just mentioned you're friendship said you needed help and that the two of you would explain things later." "That sounds like a plan. To the library!" We got into Giles' car and headed to the school. "Oh, and Giles call me Val." "Of course."

The ride to the school was silent; all of us in our own thoughts. 'I wonder if we'll be able to send me back to my world like we did Buffy.' It wasn't long until we pulled up to the school parking lot. We made our way into the building, and as we headed down the hallways I could feel myself getting more and more nervous. My body started to tense as we neared familiar doors and I knew that once I went through them and entered fully into this world that I may not want to want to leave. 'How can I possibly feel this way?! There is no way I'm staying here. I belong in my world with mom, dad….. Vinny.' I was broken out of my deep thoughts when Giles opened the library door for Buffy and I.

Raucous laughter filled the air as a doughnut was thrown across the table. "Xander stop! Giles and Buffy are gonna be back any…" "Hey guys." Willow and Xander paused and stared at us. "..minute. See I told you!" Willow smacked Xander on the shoulder and stood up. She smiled and waved as we got to the table. "Hi I'm Willow, and he's Xander. Welcome to the Scooby gang." "Hello Willow, Xander." Xander offered a hand wave and a crooked smile. "Hey there, welcome to the Hellmouth." Hearing a sigh I looked over at Giles to see him rubbing his temples while I could hear Buffy snickering. "Really Xander do you think it necessary to greet the poor girl in such a fashion?" "Well I figured if she's a friend of Buffy's then she probably already knows about the monster under the bed." "Still you…" "Giles it's fine, and besides he's right. I know just as much you guys when it comes to the Hellmouth and the creatures that come with it." Willow put raised her hand. "Um, excuse me. How do you know so much?" I just shrugged and offered an awkward smile. "Maybe we should have a seat." I glanced at Buffy. "This could take a while." The five of sat around the table and we began our story.

"I'm gonna cut right to the point…. I'm not from here." Xander laughed. "You're not from here as in you're from Canada?" "No Xander, she's from another world." At this Giles looked up from cleaning his glasses with surprised eyes. "Another world? How on Earth did you get here? What is it like?" "It's basically the same as this world except vampires, demons, and such don't exist." I paused glancing at Willow seeing her brows furrow. "Willow what's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just… if the badies don't exist in your world what does that mean about the rest of us?" "We don't exist Wills." "What?" Xander leaned forward like he was about to cross the table we sat around. "Then how do you know who we are, and how did you meet Buffy?" Buffy could tell this was stressing me out. I was starting to feel overwhelmed with everything and now I was being faced with telling more people that they don't exist.

Buffy patted me on the shoulder. "I can explain. In Val's world we are a tv show. There are people who look just like us but they're all actors. Nothing that happened here happened there." "So Valentina you are more from an alternate reality versus an entirely different world, correct?" "That is probably a bit more accurate than my saying a different world." Xander waved his hand. "Okay so you're from another reality, now explain how you met." "I was on my way home and I heard a thump. I pulled my car over and saw a figure on the ground; said figure turned out to be Buffy." "Ha, Val didn't think I was real. She thought I was the actress that played me. That is until I put a dent in a brick wall."

Giles stood up from the table and leaned against the counter. "Buffy, how much did you tell her about your calling?" "Like she said Giles; she knows everything. I even watched the show and it didn't leave that much out." "Of course I couldn't keep myself from asking tons of questions about everyone. I never would've thought I'd get the chance to meet all of you." Willow gave us a grin. "Well as far as strange things go this isn't bad!" Buffy laughed. "Glad you think so Will." Standing up from her chair Buffy turned to Giles. "So Giles what are your thoughts?" "This is something I haven't come across." Xander lifted a nearby book. "To the books?" "N-no not yet; I have a few questions for Buffy and Valentina still." At this we all looked to give Giles our full attention. "What questions do you have?" "What you did, whom all knows who you are, how you got back…" Before his list could lengthen any further Buffy butted in. "Do we need to go over all of this tonight? I think we've all had enough for the night. We've had a lot of information filtered through our brains and a lot to still think about." "Yes I suppose you're right. We've all had our fair share of information tossed to us."

Buffy clapped her hands and looked at everyone. "Okay then Scooby meeting adjourned." "Um Buffy? Where am I going to go?" Buffy's brows furrowed. "Right well I haven't called my mom to ask, but I'm sure it's fine if you stay with me." "I don't want to cause any trouble." A chair scrapped across the floor as Willow quickly stood up. "I know!" Everyone starred at her, and Xander waved his arm. "Yes Will?" "Valentina can stay with me; temporarily of course. My parents are out of town this weekend. That should give you some time to talk to your mom Buffy." "You're a genius Will!" "I try." I stood up from the table and leaned across to give Willow a hug. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this." "Of course! Any friend of Buffy's is a friend of ours; right Xander?" "For sure, especially a cute one." I just blushed.

Before I could get too excited Giles pointed out a very important fact. "You know we will need to somehow enroll you in school correct? Just because you are not from this reality doesn't mean you can get by with not going to school." I scrunched up my nose as I looked towards Buffy. "I didn't really think about that." Buffy looked to Giles. "Maybe she could stay as your niece?" "Buffy I'm not sure…" "Come on Giles it'll be perfect. You can be her legal guardian here to approve her paperwork. I'll tell my mom she just moved here and I thought it'd be nice if she lived with us so she could be around another girl. We'll help her get… acclimated." "Giles I understand it's too much to ask but…" "We can give it a try I suppose." Giles gave me a stern look. "I expect you to be here with Willow tomorrow right on time for school. We can see what needs to be done to get you enrolled." With a grin that felt like my face was splitting I ran and gave Giles the biggest hug I could. "Thank you!" I could feel water filling my eyes as I sniffled. "Are you alright Valentina?" I released him and looked at everyone. "This has been so unreal. I'm so glad I've been able to meet you all and I can never repay the kindness you've shown me."

Buffy came over to give me a reassuring hug. "I seem to remember someone doing something similar when she found a vampire slayer on the side of the road. You've become one of my best friends; of course I'm gonna help." Willow squeaked as she and Xander turned us into a group hug. "We're glad to meet you too." "You're a new Scooby member. We'll do whatever we can." "Ugh you guys are too much!" We all laughed as we pulled apart and I wiped my eyes. "So I guess we should call it a night? Today is gonna be a big day." "I think it would be wise for you all to do that, including you Buffy." "You're right Giles, we'll head home." Everyone grabbed their things and we started to head out as Giles was left to put away books. I gave Giles one last look as we were leaving. "Goodnight Giles." "Goodnight Valentina."


End file.
